Mutant Digidestined Snapshots
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Short stories that explain Crystal's past as a digidestined as well as short stories that didn't fit into the main story line.


After months of technical difficulties and technology breakdowns I have the new mutant digidestined chapter under reconstruction. But for now a little snippet that doesn't have a home within the actual story itself but relates to it.

* * *

We ran into a nearby cave as it began to poor. "Since when does it rain in the digi-world?" Complained Yolie. "It doesn't matter." I responded as I attempted to wring my hair dry. I turned to the others, "try and see any there is anything we could use to make a fire to dry ourselves up." I ordered. The others nodded and went their separate ways to find fire wood. I stayed near the entrance to tell the others when the rain stopped.

"Crystal tell us a how Tai almost got you guys into trouble with Devimon." Kari stated as she walked towards me with firewood still in her arms. "Yea!" Added T.K. as he appeared as well. I looked at the two digidestined before me and wondered whether or not to tell the story. "I suppose I can tell it." I replied as I moved from earlier location and took the firewood out of Kari's hands. "Go tell the others that I'm telling them a story." "Will you be using your powers to tell it?" Asked T.K. I smiled and sent them on there way setting up the fire to make it seem the magic came from the fire and not from me.

I watched as everyone sat down around the fire before I began speaking. "Since its raining cats and dogs out there I will entertain you with a story of the orginal digidestined To pass the time. Now what I am about to tell you Tai will completely deny if asked so don't even bother asking him. T.K. was there so he will testify to you all that it has happened." The others looked to T.K. to see if my words were true and he simply nodded turning everyones attention back at me. I couldnt help but smile as i figured how to start the story. "This story begins close to the beginning of my own first digital adventure started," I started as I threw a piece of fire wood towards the fire. I motioned for the others to watch the fire as I began my tale.

"Now Devimon went down to File Island

He was looking for a digimon to enslave

He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind:

He was willin' to make a deal"

The fire created an image of Devimon and I watched as the new digidestined looked at the image in wonder. They watched as Devimon paced back and forth as he came down File Island with black gears twirling in his fingers.

"When he came across this young man blowin' on a harmonica

And playin' it hot.

And Devimon jumped upon a hickory stump

And said: "Boy let me tell you what:

"I bet you didn't know it,

But I'm a harmonica player too.

And if you'd care to take a dare,

I'll make a bet with you.

Now you play a pretty good mouth harp, boy,

But give Devimon his due:

I bet a harp of gold against your digimon's soul,

'Cause I think I'm better than you."

The image had changed to the digidestined being confronted by Devimon but the digidestined that Devimon had been speaking to had been The older blond, Matt.

"The digidestined leader said:

His name is Matt and it might be a sin,

"But he'll take your bet, your gonna regret,

'cause he's the best that's ever been."

The digidestined laughed as they saw the fire created the image of a younger Tai standing next to a confused Matt while the rest of the digidestined tried to get Tai to shut up.

"Matt pucker up your lips and blow your harp real hard,

'Cause alls broke loose in File Island and Devimon deals the cards.

And if you win you get this shiny mouth harp made of gold.

But if you lose, Devimon gets your digimon's soul."

The image showed the details and rules of the contest being declared and both parties shook hands. I couldn't help but shake my head as I told the rest of the story.

"He gets agumon's soul, Tai?!" Asked a bewildered Matt within the image.

"Well, actually… Um… he get's all our digimon's souls." Confesses Tai as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What!?" All the rest of the digidestined screamed as they turned to their leader.

"Well… Uh… I uh… I bet on all of us…"

"How could you!?" The rest of the digidestined asked as they confronted their leader. A younger me appeared to be strangling Tai in the image.

"If Crystal takes...her hands off my throat… I'll tell you!" Coughs out Tai as he struggles to take a breath. The others convince me to unheard TAi to hear his explanation. Tai coughed before beginning his explained his actions. "I think..." he began coughing once more. "I think Matt can beat him." Responded Tai once his choking fit stopped.

"You THINK Matt can beat him? Tai, he's..." Joe stuttered before his voice cracked, he's Devimon!"

"Trust in Matt!" Tai stated as he pushed Matt towards Devimon.

"Devimon opened up his case,

And he said: "I'll start this show."

And fire flew from his fingertips as he puckered up to blow.

And he pulled the harp across his lips,

And it made an evil hiss.

Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this:"

The image shifted so the digidestined could watch Devimon play the harmonica. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched the new digidestined jaws slack as they watched the images in the flame. I looked at T.K. and Kari and stifled a giggle as I saw they were starting to sleep. I turned my attention to the fire and continued on with the story.

"Oh brother. He's ahem…(coughs) Better than I thought." Confessed the image of Tai within the fire.

"You idiot! Give me that harmonica!" Commanded Joemas he attempted to play the harmonica, resulting in a few weak and struggled notes. The image of Devimon looked unamused at Joe.

"D-Don't panic, Joe. Let Matt handle this." Tai responded as he gave Matt back his harmonica to play.

"Fire on the mountain,

Run boys, run.

The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.

Chicken in the bread pan,

Pickin' out dough.

Granny, does your dog bite?

No, child, no."

The image changed to show Matt play the harmonica. Each of the digidestined face was then shown as they held their respective digimon partner willing Matt to play better than Devimon.

"Devimon bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.

He laid that golden mouth harp on the ground at Matt's feet."

The image in the fire changed to show Devimon placing a box on the ground as Matt continued to play. And upon that box he placed a golden harmonica. Then he turned and went back from whence he came before encountering the digidestined.

"Tai said: Devimon just come on back if you ever want to try again.

I done told you once, you son of a gun, Matt's the best that's ever been."

The image showed Tai yelling at a retreating Devilmon.

"Fire on the mountain,

Run boys, run.

The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.

Chicken in the bread pan,

Pickin' out dough.

Granny, does your dog bite?

No, child, no."

"Care for a rematch, buster?" Tai yelled after Devimon in the image.

"Tai, don't push it!" A younger me stated as the image shifted to show me walking to Tai's side.

"Come on, hot stuff! Double or nothin'!" Tai baited.

"Tai!" The image shifted to the rest of the worried digidestined coming towards us.

"Whatsa matter, sparky? Lost the old flame?" Asked Tai as the image shifted to see his gloating face.

"Taichi Kamiya!" All the digidestined yelled as they all dog piled on him.

The image in the fire disappeared and I looked at the digidestined. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw them turn on Davis and threaten him if he ever dared to follow Tai's actions. I looked at T.K and Kari who had also been laughing. "Thanks Crystal." They stated as they referred to the story. "No problem kiddos." I responded as I stood up and faced the other digidestined. "Alright Yolie I think Davis gets the point. We have to return back home it's getting late." Yolie gave Davis one last kick before stopping and we all walked back to the T.V. Set to return us to our world.


End file.
